Myiari Oerstead
Myiari Oerstead (4 BBY – ) is a civilian medic within the New Republic who was a resident of Commenor up until a few years after its occupation by the Empire, at which point she left and spent a few years traveling and completing her education until settling on Ord Mantell, taking up a position within New Alderaan’s Emergency Medical Unit at Remembrance Hospital. Myiari’s job is often stressful and emotionally taxing, but despite that, she is utterly devoted to her cause and maintains a tough yet cheerful demeanor through the hardships she is presented with when on the clock. Despite her chosen profession, she is quite skilled both in physical and blaster combat, enabling her to defend herself and others in the harrowing situations she often finds herself in. Background Childhood (4 BBY - 14 ABY) Born on Commenor as Myiari Lancaster, she was the youngest of four children and the only daughter to a successful businessman and a renowned surgeon. She grew up during the height of the conflict between the Rebel Alliance and the Empire, hearing stories and rumors about both from family friends and her parents, being residents of a major trade hub. Despite being the youngest and the only girl of the family, she was extremely close to her older brothers, Galvin, Brendan, and Rixar, with only two years apart between each of them. With their parents often busy with work, the siblings usually spent most of their time together and developed a strong bond. Under Imperial Rule (14 ABY - 17 ABY) Around 14 ABY, when Myiari was eighteen, the Empire took over Commenor in addition to several neighboring systems during the Imperial Blitzkrieg. Though Myiari did not like the Empire or its policies, at the time she felt very few of the Empire's actions affected her and was content to live life as she always had. Her brothers, on the other hand, were not content to sit idly by. Unhappy about the occupation, Galvin and Brendan left to join the New Republic Military and fight the Empire in the hopes of one day driving them out, leaving Myiari's eldest brother to look after her as she attended classes at a medical college on the planet. In the middle of her studies, Rixar was killed after getting caught in a firefight between Imperial Stormtroopers and local smugglers along with numerous other civilians in 15 ABY; the circumstances surrounding her brother's death were fabricated to look like he had been in league with the criminals. When Myiari learned of the cover-up, she began to foster a growing hatred of the Empire for what it had done to her, her family, and her homeworld. Distraught by the loss and further disillusioned by the atrocities she had seen the Empire so readily commit, Myiari left Commenor after overhearing her parents discussing the idea of marrying her off once her studies were completed and transferred to a college in New Republic space to get away from the Empire and her parents, and make a life of her own. After completing her studies, Myiari moved to Ord Mantell to stay with her brothers, who were stationed there. Recent History (18 ABY - present) The Dark Sect Upon arriving in New Alderaan in the middle of 18 ABY, Myiari was caught up within a series of unusual circumstances, the first of which being a conversation between several Jedi, New Republic officials, and a reanimated corpse controlled by the Sith who demanded the delivery of an ancient Sith relic in exchange for the safe return of a captive Jedi padawan. Despite being an innocent bystander with no prior knowledge or involvement in the affair, the Sith demanded that she be delivered along with the relic. Although the exact reason why the Sith were interested in her wouldn't be fully understood until some time later, Myiari was immediately placed under the protection and observation of the Jedi at the Jedi Temple where she resided for several weeks, and was provided with a Jedi escort whenever off temple grounds. During this time she began experiencing several recurring dreams and odd sensations. Several weeks later, Myiari would later become involved in a shootout with the Sith and their forces - who had stolen the artifact they had been seeking from the Jedi temple - at Ord Mantell's spaceport, which ultimately resulted in her kidnapping. Before the freighter she had been dragged aboard took off, a Squib named Kithan and a Jedi Padawan known as Sherk managed to sneak on board. Though their intention was the recovery of the artifact and Myiari's rescue, they were also soon captured and transported along with her to Nar Shaddaa. On Nar Shaddaa, Myiari, Sherk, and Kithan were thrown into a cell with a Nagai woman known only as J'acasha. With J'acasha's knowledge, the group learned of a possible connection between Myiari and the artifact: Myiari is one of the sacrifices required in a ritual to grant power and vitality to the one who performs it. After some clever bargaining and deception, Myiari, Sherk, and Kithan were able to escape capture and contact New Republic forces, however, they would later return to the Sith complex to mount a rescue of J'acasha. Using the rescue operation as a prime method of obtaining sacrifices, the Sith exerted their influence over Myiari once more, and used her to lure the group to the ritual chamber. There they took control of the medic completely and forced her to begin the ritual, slicing open her hand and spilling her blood over the orb. Due to the quick actions of Sherk and J'acasha, the ritual would never be completed. After incapacitating Myiari and briefly disabling the Sith commander, J'acasha ran off with the artifact and threw it into a nearby trash compacter, putting an end to the threat. Despite her grave injuries, Myiari managed to survive the encounter and eventually made a full recovery. Combat Training In the wake of her kidnapping and the incidents on Nar Shaddaa, Myiari was left emotionally scarred from the ordeal. After recovering from her injuries, she decided to learn shooting and combat from her brothers both to better protect herself and to prevent such an incident from ever happening again. Despite possessing no previous experience training with a blaster or in combat, she was a quick learner and proved to be quite skilled, able to strike with impeccable precision, and her knowledge of medicine enabled her to recognize vulnerable points of attack. Her newfound skills would quickly be put to use as her former kidnappers assaulted her, Commander Rasi, Senator Tokoga, and Jedi Leo Corak in an attempt to exact revenge. Though the attack was successfully repelled and Myiari had felled two opponents with her blaster while protecting the Senator, the Mon Calamari was injured in the skirmish. Corruption in New Alderaan In 19 ABY, Myiari became involved in several incidences involving an underground crime syndicate believed to be led by a man named Bavon Nass. In retaliation to Senator Tokoga's Incorporation of Crime Act, several threats were made against the Senator's life, many of which Myiari was witness to. While she agreed with the man's intentions, she expressed concern for his safety, though she remained at a distance to endangering herself as well. After the Senator's staged assassination at a symposium at Covenant College, she was initially angered by the fact that she had been left out of the loop by both Tokoga and her superiors, though she was ultimately sympathetic and visited him during his stay at the Jedi Temple. The medic would later be present to witness Bavon Nass' arrest where Prosecutor Lethan Vel, the man who would be overseeing the case, became the victim of an assassination attempt. Due to Myiari's quick intervention, she was able to stabilize Vel and prep him for transport to the hospital. After Nass' arrest, she received a summons along with Senator Tokoga to the prison he was being detained in, only to witness the crime lord being sprung from jail by a group of mercenaries, his fate afterwards unknown. Mission to Delar Wanting to expand her horizons, Myiari was sent to the war-torn planet of Delar to deliver medical supplies, provide her services as a medic, and to educate the Drakken - one of the three warring factions - in the use of the New Republic's more advanced technology. Travelling with Senator Tokoga, who would be aiding the Drakken with armaments, and Johanna, a Jedi and Republic military officer sent as the Senator's bodyguard, the trio were greeted warmly upon arrival. Despite Myiari's training, the conditions on Delar were rough and stressful, and her base of operations considerably undermanned and understaffed. Not long after her arrival, she and the other New Republic delegates were requested as intermediaries for possible peace talks between the Drakken and the opposing Bloodborne faction. Despite her insistence that politics was not her job, the Drakken coaxed the reluctant medic to participate in the discussion. While both sides were receptive to the possiblity of peace, the meeting was interrupted by raiding Imperial forces. She fled into the underground tunnels beneath the village along with the rest of the meeting's participants while Johanna kept the Imperials distracted, but part of the tunnel collapsed in the chaos, seperating Myiari and Tokoga from the rest of the group and leaving them with only a Drakken by the name of Tin. After fleeing the tunnels, the group once again encountered Imperial forces and were ordered to surrender. In an attempt to avoid capture, Myiari opened fire. Although many stormtroopers were felled in the resulting battle, Tokoga sustained grave injuries, while Myiari had taken a blaster hit, and the Imperials were beginning to mount a final vehicular bombardment. Only the timely arrival of Johanna and Drakken reinforcements prevented a disastrous end to the already bleak situation. Upon returning to the Drakken base, Myiari was shaken - by the battle, by her actions, and by the lives she had taken. Her resolve would take yet another blow when the Bloodborne, who had arrived at the base to discuss the presence of the Empire, questioned her motivations for being on Delar and leaving her uncertain as to whether or not she was doing the right thing. After a month on Delar, she returned to Ord Mantell, the conflict between the Drakken and the Bloodborne left unresolved. Shattered Peace After returning to Ord Mantell from Delar, Senator Tokoga was attacked and abducted in broad daylight by a Mandalorian bounty hunter believed to be in the employ of Bavon Nass. Myiari, who was present during the abduction, gave chase and retrieved the Senator with the aid of Brek Halsmer, a vacationing starship security officer. Following the incident, Brek and Myiari began to foster a quickly blossoming relationship, finding that they shared much in common and even going out on a few dates. The relationship would eventually come to an abrupt end, however. After meeting a suspicious spacer known as Rainier offering to gather information on Bavon Nass, Myiari secretly trailed the Senator to one of his meetings with him. It was there that it was revealed that Rainier was an Imperial Intelligence officer, and Brek was an Imperial Stormtrooper. Myiari engaged the two Imperials, but was overpowered and captured along with the Senator where they were imprisoned and tortured for several days in order to obtain the Senator's security codes. At some point during captivity, Myiari managed to incapacitate several Stormtroopers and steal their weapons, retrieving a critically-injured Tokoga and engaging in a firefight with Brek and Rainier. This time her efforts proved more successful, and was able to escape and bring Senator Tokoga to safety. Skills and Abilities Having become a medic after completing her education, Myiari is quite skilled and experienced for someone of her age. Tasked with saving people's lives on a daily basis, she is well-versed in medicine and first aid, capable of treating most manner of injuries and ailments, and stabilizing patients quickly and efficiently. Despite her profession as a medic, Myiari is surprisingly skilled at combat. Though she learned both her fighting and blaster skills from her brothers - both employed in the New Republic military - she is still able to apply both her medical knowledge and experience in prior combat situations to her abilities and uses them to her advantage to either disable or kill her foes. Oerstead Myiari Oerstead Myiari